Regalo Olor A Lavanda
by AikoHiraki-Chan
Summary: Naruto Uzumaqui, el chico hiperactividad de konoha de 8 años recibe un regalo en la puerta de su departamento, era raro ya que nadie se preocupaba de el, pero lo mas raro es que olía a lavanda (ok, mal summary pero soy nueva n nU).


**Titulo: -*-*** Regalo olor a lavanda *-*-

**Personajes:** Hinata Hyuga y Naruto Uzumaqui

**Autor**: AikoHiraki-Chan

**Cantidad de capítulos: **-Oneshot-

**Disclaimer:** Los Personajes de Naruto y el mundo de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

-*-*-*_Regalo olor a lavanda_*-*-*-

Era una mañana perfecta, soleada, calurosa, los pájaros cantaban, los perros perseguían a los gatos, los aldeanos se levantaban para ir a trabajar y los niños iban a la academia. Todo era paz y tranquilidad en Konoha, pero como todos saben la tranquilidad solo es el ojo del huracán ya que un pequeño niño con un balde de pintura dejo el mayor desastre de la historia de konoha.

-¡¿Qué?!,¿¡Que demonios paso aquí?!- grito un aldeano al ver su casa pintada por todas partes.

-¡Que Terrible!-

-¡¿Quién hizo esto?!

La aldea era un completo caos, pintura por aquí, pintura por aya, ni siquiera los rostros de los hokages se salvaron.

-He he he he, ¡Uzumaqui Naruto, a su servicio!- un pequeño niño de pelo amarillo y ojos color azul no mas de 8 años arriba de un poste de luz. -¡Voy a convertirme en Hokage, sin importar lo que pase!- en eso, salto del poste hacia el techo de una casa.

-¡Atrápenlo!-

-¡Hey!, ¡regresa!-

-¡A la próxima no te saldrás con la tuya!-

-¡Demonios!, siempre armando un gran alboroto- decía un aldeano en brazo cruzados

-Incluso si queremos quejarnos, el no tiene padres ni familiares con quien hacerlo!- decía otro aldeano indignado.

Regresando con Naruto, seguía corriendo con el balde de pintura en mano.

-Hehehe jajajaja , así nunca me atraparan viejos jajajajaja- saltaba por los tejados mientras seguía pintando las casas.

-¡Es una plaga!-

-Es tan desagradable-

-Es un verdadero dolor de cabeza-

Naruto como siempre asía como si no escuchara nada, pero por dentro se sentía como un espejo roto.

-Bah!, ya verán, cuando sea Hokage are que se traguen sus palabras- mientras pintaba un local, se da cuenta que en la vitrina de esta había un monedero en forma de sapito- wuauuuu! Que genial!- decía mientras le brillaban sus ojitos.

Por otro lado, una pequeña niña de cabello cortó color negro azulado y de unos hermosos ojos color blanco perlado de no más de 7 años caminaba con un joven que aparentaba 18 años, caminaban cerca del local donde estaba el chico rubio. En eso ve al chico.

-Es… es Naruto-kun-pensaba la pequeña niña, en eso noto que el chico estaba muy feliz mirando en una vitrina.

La chica al ver a Naruto sonríe, desde que el la salvo de esos chicos que la molestaban paso a ser su admiradora Nº 1, un poco curiosa por ver lo el chico mira suelta la mano del joven.

- …etto.. Ko-san…y-o.. yo…- Hinata no sabe como decirle si ella puede ir a ver lo que esta asiendo naruto, ya que, le tiene prohibido estar cerca de el.

-Eh?.. que pasa Hinata-sama?-

En eso Hinata mira a todo los lados y ve un puesto de Helados.

- P-pu-puedes… comprarme…u-un… he-hela-helado de fre-fresa?... por favor?- le decía mientras apuntaba al lugar donde vendían helados.

-Mmm…. Esta bien Hinata-sama- decía el joven mientras le tomaba la mano a Hinata. Pero la ella con un movimiento rápido esconde su mano en su espalda.

-Y-o yo me que-quedo aquí Ko-san… no te pre-preocupes- le decía mientras sonreía para convencer al joven.

-Como usted quiera Hinata-sama- decía el joven no muy convencido mientras se dirigía al puesto de helados.

Cuando vio que Ko ya estaba lejos empezó a caminar asía donde estaba Naruto, pero con cautela para que no se diera cuanta, escondiéndose en un poste cerca del lugar.

- Jejeje! Ese monedero de sapo esta súper! Jejeje –empieza a revisar sus bolsillos- no tengo dinero!-una polilla salía de su bolsillo- pero no importa! Solo tengo que esperar al que el viejo Hokake me de el dinero mensual!- decía mientras levantaba los brazos- pero… NOOOOOOO! El dinero me lo dará en 2 semanas mas!- decía mientras dramatizaba drásticamente mientras se arrodillaba .

Hinata en eso se reía despacio, no por estar contenta por la desgracia del chico, si no por la energía que tenia, aunque estuviera triste.

En eso Naruto escucha una pequeña risa, mira a todos lados pero no ve nada, en eso escucha un grito.

-Ah! Pero si eres el chico de ayer! El que pinto la cerca de mi casa!- el dueño (con escoba en mano) del local lo había visto desde adentro del lugar.

-Hehehehe!- de un salto se levanta y sale corriendo.

-¡Esta vez no escaparas!- decía mientras lo perseguía con la escoba.

Hinata se sorprende al ver que Naruto corría a la dirección donde ella estaba, así que se esconde más.

Naruto pasa por el lado del poste y siente un aroma suave, tranquilizador y agradable. El olor era a lavanda, pero cerca de hay no había ningún local donde las venda, estaba pensando en parar e ir a ver que o quien era, pero con el dueño del local persiguiéndolo no le quedo otra que seguir corriendo.

Hinata al ver que Naruto ya no estaba en su campo de visión sale de su escondite, el dueño del local regresaba fastidiado y diciendo palabras inadecuadas para este fanfic (xD)

-Hinata-Sama!-

Hinata dio un pequeño saltito por el susto.

-He… K-o…Ko-San- hinata dio un giro para ver como el joven se dirigía a ella con un helado de fresa en mano.

-¿Por que se fue del lugar donde la deje?- le decía Ko dándole el Helado.

-Bu-Bueno…-Hinata no podía decirle que estaba siguiendo a Naruto- es que…. Yo….- en eso se acuerda del monedero de sapo que Naruto miraba, así que una idea se le apareció, se lo compraría como agradecimiento por lo que izo por ella - es que que-quería com-comprar un mo-monedero pa-para mi- decía mientras agachaba la cabeza y miraba el local.

Ko giro su cabeza hacia el lugar donde miraba Hinata.

-Mmmmm…- en eso suspira- no se preocupe Hinata-Sama, yo se lo compro- decía mientras caminaba hacia el local.

Hinata feliz lo sigue desde atrás. Ko se detiene en frente del dueño.

- Señor me gustaría compra un monedero para ella- apuntando a Hinata.

- Si por supuesto, por favor sígame- el dueño los conduce fuera del local, donde estaba la ventanilla- aquí tenemos muy buenos monederos, por ejemplo, ese de hay es muy popular para las niñas te tu edad- decía mientras apuntaba a un monedero en forma de conejo, era blanco y con un listón rosa.

-Si, ese es perfecto, lo com….- iba a decir Ko, cuando Hinata le tiro de su pantalón.

-N-o No!- interrumpió Hinata.

-Eh? Entonces cual quiere Hinata-Sama- decía mientras miraba los monederos, a decir verdad no había ninguno mas lindo que ese.

-Ese- Hinata apuntaba hacia el monedero de sapo.

-Pero… ese no es nada bonito para una señorita como usted Hinata-sama- decía Ko, mientras levantaba una ceja.

-N-o No importa Ko-San- decía Hinata mientras se estampaba en la ventanilla.

-Segura Hinata-Sama?-

-Muy pero muy segura- decía sin tartamudear para mostrarse segura, no podía mostrarse insegura ante un regalo para Naruto.

-Esta bien Hinata-sama- suspiraba Ko, aunque estaba orgulloso por que Hinata se mostraba segura en algo.

-Muy bien, esperen por favor- el dueño entro a su local y saco el monedero de sapo- aquí tiene señorita- decía mientras se lo entregaba.

-Muchas Gracias- Hinata sonrío, mientras apretaba el monedero.

Ko le iba a pagar al dueño, pero el dijo que no se preocupara, que era un regalo para la pequeña niña. Entonces Hinata y Ko regresaron a la mansión Hyuga.

Hinata ya en su pieza empieza a envolver el regalo para Naruto. Al terminar se cambia de ropa a algo mas abrigador, ya que empezaba a ser frío, ya todo listo salio de su hogar sin que nadie la notara.

º

º

º

º

º

Naruto regreso a su departamento, calentó un poco de agua para comer su rico Ramen instantáneo, en eso mientras esperaba los 3 minutos que duraría en estar listo su almuerzo empezó a pensar en lo que había pasado.

-Mmmmm…. Esa risita y ese aroma, se me hace familiar- recordaba esa vez en que ayudo a una niñita de unos chicos, el aroma era muy parecido, pero no recordaba a la chica (como siempre xD). En eso escucho como tocaban la puerta.

-Quien será?- se decía, ya que nadie se acercaba a ese lugar, ecepto el viejo Hokage, pero solo para traerle el dinero.

Al abrir la puerta nota como bulto pequeño color morado con una falda, corre por el pasillo y dobla. Naruto un poco curioso la quiso seguir.

-Hey!, espera!- en eso tropieza.

-Hay! Hay! Hay!, eso dolió! ¡¿Con que tropéese?!- Naruto se levanta, en eso ve una pequeña cajita blanca con un listón naranjo.

-He? ¿Un regalo?- no muy confiado se acerca y lo toma, en eso se da cuenta de una cosa, huele a lavanda, el olor que tanto trataba de analizar.

-Mmmm….- mira hacia el lugar donde ese pequeño bulto se había ido, estaba seguro que tubo que ser ella.

Entonces Naruto empezó a abrirlo.

-Heee!? – al sacarlo noto que era el monedero de sapo que había visto en el local.

- Wuaaauuuuuu! Que Genial!- Saltaba por todos lados, en eso grita- ¡Muchas Gracias, Chica que huele a lavanda!- Una Sonrisa se plasmo en su rostro.

Estaba tan feliz que no se dio cuenta de que habían pasado muchos minutos.

-MI RAMEN!- entro a su departamento y cerro la puerta.

Una suave risa inundo el silencioso pasillo.

**Hola hola! Este es mi primer fanfic, bueno seguro que ya lo habrán notado n_nU, pero tratare de mejorar con el tiempo : D (perdón por mi falta de ortografía ^^U) , me gustaría que me digieran como quedo, seria tan feliz recibir sus comentarios, aunque sean para reírse como escribo xD **

**Bueno, según como sea recibido este fanfic seguiré escribiendo TT^TT.**

**Aunque me quede satisfecha con lo que escribí : D**

**Se despide AikoHiraki-Chan! hasta la Próxima x3 **


End file.
